


渡鸦蛋

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 持石榴的圣母M-preg 暗示及少许R18描写有ooc
Relationships: Fleta - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	渡鸦蛋

他最近总会觉得周围人的视线慢慢地越来越常在自己身上停留。

波提切利将那破裂开晶莹剔透的果肉的放在耶稣的手里，饱满地，散发着浓郁甜美香气地，金炳善成为了那颗果实。

朴帝珉从那天后就极少地见到这位哥哥，他也动过觊觎着桂冠上胜利果实的遐思，而之后发生了太多事情，从洛杉矶回来后就仅仅是见过他一回而已，甚至那位也在场。

甚至，甚至。

哥哥都不一样了。

那是金炳善来基地与他们道别的时候了，韩国已是秋末，哥哥也惧寒，围巾严实地给围上了也不够，衣服也穿的暖暖的，甚至将哥哥本来很瘦削的身体都撑得丰润了起来。梁真模在一群小孩子不舍的目光中唯独神情复杂地看着这个弟弟，他深吸一口气走上前一步，用被室内地暖温暖得甚至有些发热的双手去握住金炳善的。

这具身体还能够散发能量吗，手真的好冰啊，梁真模想着，眼前的弟弟像棵在秋日果实累累却不堪重负即将被压折的树，韧性已经成为他最后的生命线，梁真模甚至想上前扶住他，好让他不被折断…不，折断的时刻来得慢一点。

他让金炳善在这儿多呆会儿，毕竟明年尽管还在一个赛区，也依旧隔了较远的距离。他其实理解的，总是这样那样的原因让这位弟弟选择离开这幢呆了两年有余的漂亮冰冷的建筑，工作人员们与队员们显然十分舍不得这位聪慧优秀，并且操作与他本人一样漂亮优美的选手，金炳善下决定的那天整个HQ都被不舍与难受充斥，尤以梁真模更甚。孤独的，APEX后一直在自己身边的乖巧弟弟，自然而然的分化乃至不顾一切地被标记都是在或心疼担忧或愤怒颤抖的梁真模眼皮子底下过去的故事。他作为旁观者又作为守护者，观看着金炳善这首诗的起伏颠簸，终于他无法再继续读下去了。

诗人不再愿意将自己表达给他看了呀。

金炳善乖乖地听话，在训练室附近的会客室坐了下来，工作人员贴心地打开了地暖与加湿器，梁真模跟着他后脚走了进来，手上拿着条红参液。金炳善看着体虚，平时也不怎么爱吃这种补品，正好刚才收拾桌子时找出来粉丝送的红参打算给人哪怕是一点也好，就想看他好歹能看着健康一点点。

他到底在这段休假时期经历了什么，梁真模觉得眼前的人似乎是在某一个瞬间被逐渐抽走灵魂与生气了一样，原来的他只是爱窝着不动，但也是鲜活的。他把手里的红参递过去，金炳善下意识要打开包装却顿住，又递回给梁真模。

又不吃又不吃，梁真模有些气急，金炳善总是那个不明白自己身体到底是个什么状况的人。

“闹什么，把这个吃掉。”

“不行呀，哥。”

他笑着摇摇头，

“现在吃，不可以的。”

梁真模看他不像是故意闹脾气不吃的样子，但总是想劝几句，只是金炳善神情柔和却又坚决，他也只好作罢。

“你该去做个身体检查，我怎么看都觉得你状态不太好，10月份见你的时候也不是这样的。”

“我知道的。”

“你知道什么？”

你知道什么啊？你知道你自己现在看起来是什么样子吗？

梁真模看着眼前白得病态的人，仿佛一具漂亮的瓷器，在高台的边缘摇摇欲坠，只需要一缕妄图谋杀的轻风，他的下场就会是粉身碎骨。

这座HQ里有着许多年轻气盛的孩子，信息素撞击交错，而梁真模是那个不受任何信息素影响的人。

金炳善也微微嗅到了酸涩的果实味道，但很轻，像是远处漏出来了一缕那样。

“哥，我是真的知道的，”他转头认真看着梁真模，血色褪掉不少的嘴唇紧紧抿着。

“….”

梁真模是那个不受任何信息素影响的人，所以他比任何人都能感受到耳边传来的温热呼吸以及荒唐的故事。

“金炳善，你疯了。”

他顿时觉得呼吸困难，这孩子在他看不到的地方到底都经历了些什么。

“你有想过之后要怎么办吗？你自己一个人打算怎么办，你还有好好想过吗？”

视线开始不受控制地聚焦在那一处，怎么会这样呢。

自己好好保护了许久的乖弟弟，坚韧的，漂亮的，就算分化成Omega也依旧给了质疑者当头一棒的，那么优秀的金炳善。梁真模甚至敢想金炳善是不是中了邪，不值当啊一点都不值当啊，他甚至要离开这片故土去陌生的国度，金炳善真的疯了吧。

梁真模的思绪被打断了。

“啊。”

金炳善将手从紧握他的梁真模的手中抽出来：“是帝珉。”

…

谁拦得住金炳善呢，只是去仁川机场送了他的梁真模还是放不下心，可他被叮嘱又叮嘱，事件的另一位男主角只好被蒙在鼓里。

站在他身边的朴帝珉低头想着什么东西出了神，这孩子也是硬要跟着自己来送金炳善，甚至抛弃了对于青春期的他来说最重要的睡眠，这孩子也长大了啊，梁真模眼神有些柔和，揉了揉朴帝珉的脑袋。

而朴帝珉像是被惊醒了一样，有些难以置信地盯着金炳善进关的那个方向。

小Alpha的眼眶红红地，死死地盯着那个方向，像是被剜掉了一块肉一样，痛得要命。

…

总的来说，金炳善在上海的这些日子还挺适应的。

经理知道他的情况，把他照顾的很好。而这边队伍里的哥哥弟弟似乎又用不完的能量，他觉得自己好久好久没有这么频繁又开心地笑过了。

身边也有分化了的弟弟，实际上金炳善的气味对他们来说就已经述说完故事结局了，温暖清甜的无花果茶香中总是带着一缕清冽又具有攻击性的薄荷香气，但无花果的味道又极甜。

心里总有数了吧，这种情况。

这位高瘦漂亮的Omega，就是棵成熟的果树呀。

小男生们绅士而有教养地以最舒适的方式让金炳善尽快融入这个大家庭，事实上金炳善真的觉得不错，他许久没有感受过如此有活力，如此令人想发自内心地快乐大笑的场合了。他总觉得自己选择这边总归还是为了给自己的灵魂一个解脱，巨大的压力让他呼吸困难了那么久，似乎现在他终于有权利去感受更多温暖又友善的新鲜能量了。

…

这应该是去上海前，不，应该是近期来他最后一次见自己的Alpha。

对方显然有些回避着谈论一些关于工作上的事情，而金炳善叹了口气，他也不会强求。

那人听见他说要去上海的事情后沉默了许久，面前的咖啡升腾的最后一丝热气也消逝在空气里，金炳善想自己心里还是有些期待他会怎样回答的。

只要，只要是自己想要的回答。

我就也告诉你一个秘密。

…

金炳善在删短信，入境后手机号码开的漫游让他落地后能够及时给梁真模还有其他人报平安，当然这也让他收到了不少来自旅游局的欢迎短信，现在他需要办新卡，就干脆连短信也整理整理。

他看见了起飞前那人回复他的短信。

\- 到了记得和我报平安。

他的手指朝上划了划，在划过去两张机场和机票的图片彩信后，他看见自己发的那条信息。

“我，带着一个秘密要飞走啦，白璨萤。”

…

“我闻不到那些气味，你知道的，帝珉。”梁真模和朴帝珉坐在从机场回基地的出租上，他看见身旁的小孩从刚才开始状态就不是特别好，“你晕车？”

朴帝珉没有回答，他只是一直在想，在想到底是那缕风选择谋杀，还是金炳善自己选择了粉身碎骨。

他知道为什么会奇怪了。

他亲爱的，亲爱的炳善哥哥，为什么会像棵果树呢。

那位性征为Omega的漂亮男性，是性成熟的，孱软可欺的。他厚重的衣物下由皮下脂肪乃至更深处都散发着另一个人的信息素香气，而哥哥整个人都是丰沛的柔美的。

“他被污染了。”

…

漂亮的哥哥，身体也是，腺体也是，乃至子宫也是。

都被污染了。

…

金炳善又是怎样去接受这一切的呢，他只是想要拥抱，想要陪伴，是只被抛弃在空荡荡家里的小猫儿。

太过于需要和想念的话，就会在久别的重逢后将自己齐整地都交托给他的Alpha，任由自己被索取被占有被啃食被吞噬，乃至潮湿丰盈的地方也会被插成那东西的形状，肥厚娇嫩的腔口也会被涨大的结锁住，任由薄荷味冲刷着自己的由内至外。

他只不过，只不过是结果了而已。


End file.
